Rogers große Liebe
|ErstausstrahlungDE= }} Inhaltsangabe Prolog Am Frühstückstisch liest Tony Zeitung, als Jeannie sich bemerkbar macht. Sie fragt ihn, ob er noch etwas Kaffee wünscht. Als er mit einem Murren reagiert, lässt sie die Kann den Kaffee einschenken und fragt ob er Zucker wünscht. Als er wieder murrt, lässt sie einen Löffel Zucker hereinfliegen. Tony hat inzwischen die letzte Sei der Zeitung erreicht. Jeannie fragt, ob die Zeitung amüsanter sei, als Jeannie. Nelson sagt, dass sie nicht albern sein solle, doch Jeannie wirft ihm vor, sich hinter der Zeitung zu verstecken. Sie fragt, warum er sich bemühte sie zu befreien. Sie hätte genauso gut eine Lampe oder Vase sein können. Jeannie änert sich nun in einen Schimpansen. Nelson sagt, dass er auch bemerkt habe, dass sie einen anderen Lippenstift. Tony bemerkt, dass es schon spät ist und ein Test in der Zentrifuge ansteht. Nelson wünscht ihr noch einen schönen Tag und will gehen, als er bemerkt, dass ein Affe da sitzt. Jeannie wirft nun mit Obst nach Tony. Akt I thumb|Jeannie nähert sich mit einem Golfschläger Diane. Nelson entschuldigt sich nun bei Jeannie, die auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas liegt. Tony macht ihr gerade Komplimente. Als es klingelt, geht sie in ihre Flasche und murmelt noch persische Flüche. Als Tony die Tür öffnet, steht Diane davor, die ihn mit Tony Mäuschen begrüßt. Als jeannie das hört, wird sie wütend. Nelson sagt, dass es zwei Jahre her sein muss, seit sie sich zuletzt sahen. Diane präzisiert, dass es zwei Jahre 1 Monat und zehn Tage her ist. Sie sagt, dass sie sich Papas Flugzeug geborgt hat und angeschwebt ist. Jeannie kommt nun aus ihrer Flasche. Sie meint, dass er in Fort Worth] wirklich etwas losgemacht habe. Nelson sagt, dass es eine schöne Stadt ist. Nervös schließt er Jeannies Flasche, während sie nun über die schönen warmen Tage in Fort Worth reden. Tony bittet sie sich zu setzen, doch schon lässt Jeannie den Sessel zurückfahren. Tony hält Diane fest und setzt sich auf die Couch. Sie fragt Tony nun, ob er verheiratet wäre. Nelson will sich nun hinsetzen, doch jeannie rückt den Sessel beiseite. Tony meint dazu, dass er den Sessel reaprairen lassen muss, damit dies nicht noch einmal passiert. Dann fragt er Diane, wie lange sie bleiben werde. Sie antwortet, dass sie nur ein paar Tage bleiben wird. Sie sagt, dass sie einige Papiere für Papa einlösen muss. Sie hofft, dass sie nicht so viel Zeit brauchen. Jeannie hat inzwischen einen Golfschläger geholt und lässt diesen hinter Diane schweben, was Tony bemerkt. Nelson steht nun auf und ergreift den Golfschläger mit dem er zum Schein sofort ein paar Übungen macht. Diane meint, dass er sich wie ein verheirateter Mann verhalte. Tony will sie nun für 8 Uhr zu einem Cocktail einladen. Er meint, es werde wieder als alte Fort Worth sein und vielleicht tun sie noch Dallas und Houston dazu. Diane verabschiedet sich mit einem Kuss. Als sie sich umdreht, schlägt Jeannie Diane mit dem Golfschläger auf den Hintern und Tony entschuldigt sich. Diane verlässt nun das Haus. Jeannie sagt, dass sie ein Recht habe zu beschützen, was ihm passiert. Nelson sagt, dass Diane nur einer der Jungen war, als er in Texas stationiert war. Nelson sagt, dass er so etwas, wie eine gute Tat tun wird und verabschiedet sich. Dann verlässt er das Haus und steigt in sein Auto und fährt nach Cape Kennedy. Tony parkt vor Hangar 3 der NASA. Dr. Bellows blickt gerade durch das Fenster, wo Nelson gerade hält. Er sagt am Telefon, dass er sich gerade die Ergebnisse der Druckkammertests ansieht. Jeannie erscheint auf Tonys Beifahrersitz und Nelson fragt, was sie hier machen würde. Bellows sagt, dass es vier Berichte werden über Kennedy, Davis, Henderson und ein Mädchen im Haremskostüm. Bellows bemerkt nun seinen Fehler und versichert dem General, dass er die Berichte heute Nachmittag auf dem Tisch hat. Dann legt er auf. Bevor er sich umdrehen kann, legt ihm ein Segeant einen Stapel Berichte auf den Tisch und bittet sie zu unterschreiben. thumb|Jeannie und Tony streiten im Auto. Nelson sagt zu Jeannie, dass er ihren Aufzug niemals erklären könnte. Jeannie hat nun wieder normale Kleidung an und fragt ihn, ob er heute Abend mit dem Mädchen ausgehen wird. Nelson sagt, dass er es sicher machen wird und will nicht mehr darüber reden. Der Sergeant ist inzwischen gegangen und Bellows blickt hinaus, wo er nur noch die Jeannie in normalen Kleidern sieht. Jeannie will die Frau nun in eine Salzsäule verwandeln, doch Tony droht dann Tinte in ihre Flasche zu schütten. Dann soll sie nach Hause gehen. Jeannie lässt jedoch Tonys Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche fliegen und fährt rückwärts. Dabei rammt sie Roger Healys Wagen. Roger steigt aus und bezeichnet Jeannie als Idiotin. Dann meint er jedoch, dass er noch nie eine so hübsche Fahrerin gesehen habe. Er lädt sie ein, mit ihm auszugehen, was sie ablehnen muss. Allerdings will sie etwas für den Wagen tun. Healy meint, dass er ein gesunder, emotionaler Astronaut ist. Jeannie meint, dass er Glück hat und sie heute Abend mitihm Essen gehen wird. thumb|Bellows berichtet Tony, dass er eine Frau im Haremskostüm gesehen hat. Nelson geht derweil durch das Gebäude, während Dr. Bellows in Nelsons Büro geht. Nelson bemerkt ihn nun. Bellows lässt ihn sich setzen und meint, dass er ein ziemlich traumatisches Erlebnis hatte, dass er ihm vielleicht erklären kann. Bellows meint, dass er allein war, als er heute morgen parktes. Als er allerdings wieder hinsah, war ein Mädchen bei ihm. Sie trug ein Haremskostüm. Nelson spricht Bellows nach. Dieser meint, dass sie dann ein Kleid trug. Nelson steht nun auf und sagt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Das Unterbewusstsein habe ihm einen Streich gespielt. Er muss dahinter kommen, was das Haremskostüm bedeutet. Nelson will es unter sich behalten. Healy tritt nun ein und wünscht einen guten Morgen. Bellows geht. Healy berichtet, dass das Mädchen sensibel und scheu ist und er nicht weiß, wie er mit ihm umgehen soll.Nelson sagt, dass er einen Schlachtplan braucht. Als erstes kommt der Aufweichprozess mit einer großen Menge Champagner, das zweite die Zangenbewegung: Er nimmt sie mit in seine Wohnung, wo sie sich Platten anhören, das dritte laut Healy volle Attacke. Doch Tona sagt, dass das bei dem Mädchen, so wie er es beschreibt, alles kaputt macht. Daher muss er sie über sich sprechen lassen und dann würde sie ihm wie eine reife Pflaume in den Schoß fallen. Nelson will das Mädchen gerne sehen und Healy will ihm 10 Minuten mit ihr geben. Als Nelson fragt, was das heißen soll, meint Healy, dass man jemandem, der so fachmännische Ratschläge gibt, nicht trauen kann. Akt II thumb|Diane tritt bei Tony ein. Zuhause ruft Tony nach Jeannie und diese erscheint in einem Kleid. Sie sagt, dass sie verabredet ist und Nelson fragt, wer es ist. Sie fragt, ob er eifersüchtig ist. Nelson sagt, dass es ihr Recht ist, zu wählen. Sie hat ihn aber nicht nach seinem Namen gefragt hat. Nelson wird mit ihm etwas sprechen müssen. Sie wird ihn aber in der Stadtbibliothek treffen. Jeannie sagt, dass sie geht, während Tony demonstrativ stehen bleibt. Sie fragt, ob es ihm lieber sei, wenn sie nicht geht. Als er verneint, geht sie. Er wird noch von Roger angerufen. Dieser will ihn auf einen Drink einladen, doch er geht. Da klingelt es und Diane kommt herein. Sie will mit ihm die Stadt unsicher machen. Als sie fragt, wohin sie zuerst gehen, sagt er die Stadtbücherei. thumb|Ein Doppeldate. Nelson und Diane treffen inzwischen in dem Club ein. Diane glaubt inzwischen, dass Nelson zu lange im Weltraum war, weil er sie in die Stadtbibliothek geschleift und dort kein Buch in die Hand genommen hat. Dies sei der vierte Nachtclub, in den sie reinschauen. Sie meint, dass sie in keinem waren, wo sie lange genug geblieben sind um einen Drink zu nehmen. Als Nelson Healy entdeckt, geht er zu ihm und stellt Diane vor. Nelson lässt sie sich setzen und geht zu Jeannie. Er will sie nach Hause fahren, doch Jeannie entgegnet, dass das ihrer Verabredung nicht gefallen wird. Nelson meint, dass der Mann ein Verrückter sein könnte. Dann geht sie jedoch zu Rogers Tisch und Nelson wundert sich. Sie setzen sich. Jeannie meint, dass der Kaffee vielleicht zu heiß ist. Roger meint, dass sie ihn nicht aufwecken sollten. Jeannie scherzt, dass er merken würde, wenn er mit einem Schimpansen frühstückt. Tony fügt hinzu, dass er es nicht würde, wenn er gerade Zeitung liest. Diane meint, dass ihr an der Unterhaltung gefällt, dass sie nicht weiß, worüber überhaupt geredet wird. Healy fragt gerade, ob es ihr zieht. Da fragt Nelson, ob sie tanzen möchte. Diane antwortet darauf, dass sie schon dachte, er würde niemals fragen. Nun fragt Nelson jedoch Healy, ob er mit ihr tanzen würde. Healy steht auf und Jeannie zieht ihm nun die Schuhe wieder an. Healy berichtet, dass sie ihm, als er reinkam die Schuhe auszog, damit er sich wohlfühlt und findet dies unglaublich. Er reicht Jeannie das Champagnerglas und geht tanzen. Nelson wirft Jeannie nun vor, dass sie mit sienem besten Freund ausgegangen ist. Jeannie meint, dass sie dasselbe auch für ihn tut. Sie fragt ihn, ob er sie als Meister oder als eifersüchtiges Tonymäuschen fragt. Tony will die beiden jedoch nicht allein lassen. Healy will nun weiterziehen und Nelson fragt, welchen Schlachtplan er meint. Jeannie berichtet, dass Healy sie eingeladen hat, seine Schallplattensammlung zu hören. Haly geht nun mit ihr und übernimmt die Rechnung. Jeannie beruhigt ihren Meister und sagt, dass sie ihm alles erzählen wird. Inzwischen kommt der Garcon mit dem Teller mit der Rechnung. Nelson gibt sein Glas an Diane und zahlt die Rechnung. Diese trinkt es jedoch umgehend aus. thumb|Healy fordert Jeannie auf, ihn zu küssen. Als Healy und Jeannie sein Haus betreten, begrüßt er sie. Jeannie sagt, dass sie Kopfschmerzen hat und wohl zu viel Champagner getrunken hat. Healy schaltet zwei Lampen aus, damit es kein blendendes Licht gibt. Er schaltet nun sanfte Musik ein. Jeannie sagt, dass es sehr schön ist. jeannie massiert nun ihre Schläfen und will sie gerade darauf küssen, als Jeannie wieder das Licht angehen lässt. Healy meint, dass es ein Kurzschluss sein muss und schaltet es wieder ab. Dann umarmt er sie und bittet sie nur die Stimmung der Musik zu hören. Da wechselt Jeannie die Musik und Healy meint, dass er diese Platte gar nicht in seiner Sammlung habe. Healy meint, dass er nun die Kopfschmerzen hat und legt sich hin. Jeannie solle ihm helfen. Sie lässt nun alle Lampen flackern, die nicht mehr abzuschalten gehen. Dann verschwindet Jeannie. Nelson klopft am Morgen an Rogers Tür und fordert ihn auf, sie zu öffnen. Dieser geht langsam zur Tür und fragt, was re hier mache. Nelson fragt nach dem Rechenschieber um 2 Uhr morgen. Healy meint, dass er nicht ans Ende des Plans kam. Er weiß nicht, wo sie wohnt. Doch Nelson gibt vor, es auch nicht zu wissen. Sie hat ihm auch nicht die Telefonnummer gegeben. Nelson behauptet, dass sie auf der Party, auf der er sie kennenlernte die Nummer allen gab. Nelson meint, dass die Frauen Jeannie hassen werden, weil sie ihn mit Freundlichkeit und Verständnis behandeln wird. Daher werden sich dann seine Freunde gegen ihn stellen. Healy fragt, wie er sich einfach mit ihr verabreden konnte. Healy meint, dass er sich sonst lächerlich gemacht habe. Er will ihm noch den Rechenschieber geben, doch Nelson geht. Nelson macht sich am Abend einen Drink, als Jeannie erscheint. Sie fragt, ob er sich Sorgen gemacht habe. Nelson behauptet, dass er es nicht gmeacht habe und sie meint, dass sie zumindest erwartet hätte, dass er nachsieht, ob es ihr bei Captain Healy gut geht. Da klingelt es und Nelson geht zur Tür. Jeannie verschwindet wieder, ehe er die Tür öffnet. Roger steht davor und gibt ihm den Rechenschieber. Dann schiebt er ihn aus der Tür und drückt ihn ihm wieder in die Hand. Jeannie erscheint wieder und umarmt ihn, weil er sich Sorgen um sie gemacht hat. Nelson sagt, dass sie nicht vergessen solle, dass er nur ein Mensch sei. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Cocoa Beach Herald, Zeitung Externe Links * Kategorie: Episode (Bezaubernde Jeannie)